


Please (Come Back To Me)

by AlwaysEachOther



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Prison, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEachOther/pseuds/AlwaysEachOther
Summary: He's been in here for five months. He certainly wasn't expecting his wife to visit him. Season 7 speculation fic, based on the spoiler that Felicity would make a deal for Oliver.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Don't Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This story was written years ago, based on the original spoiler for season 7 that Felicity was going to make a deal for Oliver. I had no idea when I was writing it that the show was going to gift us with that wonderful prison scene with the two of them, which made me feel like a psychic haha. I really hope you enjoy it.

“4587. You have a visitor.”

Oliver carefully schools his features into a neutral expression to hide the shock that instantly hits him. He certainly isn’t expecting anyone.

“Let’s move it, before I tell them you’re not allowed.” The guard barks.

Oliver stands obediently but not eagerly, relying on his carefully constructed rule to not show emotion. His number one rule in this place is to not let on how he’s feeling at any time. Unless someone comes for him. Then he fights back.

He’s an idiot for ending up in this situation, but he’s not stupid enough to let others get the jump on him.

Oliver follows the guard down the corridor towards the visiting room. He doesn’t know who he’ll be seeing, but he knows it isn’t the two people he wants to see the most.

John visits every couple of weeks and gives him updates. He’s far too busy to visit more frequently, but that suits Oliver fine. Too many visits aren’t a good thing. He loves his brother for doing it, but it also makes his chest hurt more than he wishes it did. He’s not sure what’s worse, not hearing about his wife and son, or hearing about him and experiencing all the regret he still feels all over again.

Felicity and William are safe in ARGUS custody. Not knowing where they are is the hardest thing he’s ever dealt with, and Oliver Queen has dealt with more than his fair share of pain in his life. John gives him vague details, but it’s enough.

The guard opens the door, breaking into Oliver’s thoughts on who may be there to see him.

When he first lays eyes on her, he’s sure he is hallucinating.

He sees her every night in his dreams, but his dreams definitely don’t involve him still being in prison.

Even being this far away he can see her gasp at the sight of him, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

Holy shit. She’s here.

“Felicity?” The word that falls from his lips is a mix of a gasp and croak but nothing matters. Only her.

He moves towards her like a dying man finding water in the desert. He’s forgotten about his rule of no emotion, not caring who may see him. Fortunately no one else is visiting with their loved ones, so the only one who sees him is the guard.

Felicity’s hand still covers her mouth as he staggers towards her. Her husband is thin and pale in a way she has never seen before, even in all the years she’s known him. Seeing him after so long breaks her heart more than she ever thought it would. He is the last thing she thinks of each night and the first person that comes to memory every morning. It’s been five months and she still reaches across to his side of the bed before she fully wakes up. The heartbreak hits her as she realises he isn’t there, every morning without fail.

He sinks into the seat on the opposite side of the glass, simply staring at her for a moment. His glossy eyes surely reflect her own and she gives him a sad smile before picking up the phone.

“Oliver.” She whispers.

“Felicity.” He answers softly.

The way he says her name, all drawn out and soft in a way she would only expect from him makes her chest clench. The way he’s always said her name. The way she hasn’t heard it said in five months. Tears break free from her eyes as she revels in the sound of that word on his lips.

Her ragged breathing hits his ears through the phone but the sight of her crumpling over at the sound of his voice is what feels like a knife to the chest.

“I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry.” He pleads with her over and over again. He has no idea how long he says it before she finally raises her head. His heart drops at the sight of her tear stained cheeks. She gives him another sad smile that tells him she’s trying to be brave and raises her hand to press it against the glass.

That’s it. His heart shatters.

“I miss you so much, Oliver.” Her soft voice shakes, so unlike the way she normally speaks to him.

“I miss you too, Felicity. I’m sorry.” His words leave him in a rush.

She bobs her head. “I know.”

They sit in awkward silence for a moment before he dares to speak again.

“I don’t know what to say to you.” He admits. “I want to apologise until I run out of breath, but I don’t want to bore you.”

She snorts derisively, her eyes dropping for a brief moment. “Trust me, there will be time for that later. I want to kiss you and slap you all at once. But I don’t particularly feel like having a screaming match in the middle of a prison. I will make sure there’s time for it later.”

Oliver winces for effect, but is secretly pleased she’s sounding more like herself.

“Understood. I can’t blame you for that.”

She fixes her eyes back on him. “You definitely can’t. This has been the hardest five months of my life Oliver, but I don’t want to get into that now. Trust me, you will be hearing about everything, when it is a more appropriate time to be angry.”

He nods silently.

She takes in a deep breath and blows it out harshly.

“How’s William?” He asks carefully.

“He’s okay.” She says. “I’m having to home school him at the moment, but we’re doing okay. He’s been a big support, even though I should be supporting him.”

“Hey,” Oliver says seriously. “I know you’re doing a great job, Felicity. Don’t sell yourself short. And I told William to look after you too, so he’s doing the right thing.”

She stares back at him. “Still. I can’t say I ever thought I’d be a single mother.”

He winces again, dropping his eyes from hers briefly.

“Sorry.” She says, her tone flat.

He shakes his head. “No. Don’t be sorry. I deserve it.”

She sighs again. “I can’t have this conversation now. I actually came here to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah, I’m happy to see you but I certainly didn’t expect to.” He admits. He suddenly startles. “Hang on, why are you here? Why aren’t you in ARGUS custody? Where’s William?”

The confused look on his face would actually be quite amusing, if they weren’t in such a serious situation. Especially since she knows he’s not going to like what she’s here to tell him.

“William’s fine.” Felicity assures him. “He’s with John right now. Lyla drove me here.”

“But why aren’t you in protective custody?” He asks desperately, suddenly realising all the danger she’s putting herself in just by being here right now.

She takes another deep breath. “That’s what I came to tell you.”

She can see the fear in his eyes and she knows she needs to tell him before he thinks of something ridiculous, like she’s about to divorce him.

“I made a deal with Watson.”

Oliver feels like the world around him stops.

“What?”

Felicity straightens in her seat, unconsciously trying to look more confident. “I made a deal. I’m going after Diaz, and if I get him, you’ll be free.”

“Felicity ...“ He gapes at her, unsure of what to say. “You can’t ...”

“You watch what you say before you begin to tell me what I can and can’t do, Oliver Queen.” She says seriously.

Oliver sighs and scrubs his free hand over his face. “Felicity, this is reckless and dangerous.”

“Maybe it is. But I don’t care. I am willing to do whatever it takes to make sure my husband doesn’t rot in this hellhole.” She says fiercely.

“What about William? I told you he needs at least one parent.”

“Yes, you did. You told me that, just like you made every decision without consulting me.” She tells him, her eyes flashing dangerously. “I love that boy as if he were my own son, Oliver, but he deserves a stepmother who isn’t grieving her husband who’s left. He deserves his father. He deserves a normal life, or as close as we ever came to normal. I am doing this for him just as much as I am doing it for me.”

“But what about him while you’re looking for Diaz?” He throws back at her.

“Thea’s come back to look after him. She will stay at ARGUS with him to make sure he’s safe.”

“And what about you?” He says.

She fixes him with the most serious look he’s ever seen from her. “I think six years of working with vigilantes has given me more than enough experience. I am doing this, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“No! Felicity, this is too dangerous!” He argues. “You can’t do this.”

“This isn’t your decision!” She yells back.

So much for not screaming at each other in the middle of a prison.

She watches as his anger escapes him, leaving only a man who is scared and concerned for his wife. She loves how protective he is, most of the time. But she can’t do what he asks of her this time. It’s not up to him.

“Please, Felicity, please don’t do this. I can’t lose you.” His soft voice chokes out.

Her eyes slip shut for a moment, steeling herself against his pleading. She’d considered this before going to Watson. She knew he wouldn’t approve. She knew she would do it anyway. She’s sick and tired of being told what to do, and of others thinking they know what’s best for her and her family.

She focuses back on her husband, his distraught clear as day.

“Last time I wanted to do something like this and you didn’t like it, I told you you’d have to stop me. The same thing applies here Oliver, except you have no way of stopping me now.” She tells him, her eyes sad yet determined at the same time.

He gapes at her, knowing she’s right. This time, he truly cannot stop her.

This time it’s he who presses his forehead against the glass as he begs her not to go through with this.

She leans her own forehead against the glass, right in line with his. She wishes she could feel it, feel his soft caress on her face and his heartbeat against her palm. As always, life is too cruel to them.

“I love you so much, Oliver.” She whispers. “You did what you did because you love me, because you wanted to protect me. That’s why I’m doing this now. At least I’m giving you the courtesy of telling you, which is something you didn’t give me.”

He grimaces, knowing how right she is. His wife can certainly put him in his place, even after not seeing him for five months.

“I can’t lose you, baby.” He whispers back.

“I know. But I’ve already lost you, and this is what I have to do to get you back.”

He drops his head to his free hand, rubbing furiously at his forehead. Her logic is too good to argue with. Why did he have to marry a genius?

He raises his head and fixes his gaze back on her. “I love you, Felicity Smoak.”

She smiles softly, sadly. “I love you Oliver Queen.”

“Come back to me.” He says seriously, and she breathes out a soft sigh because she knows that it’s the closest she’ll get to his approval. She may not need it, but her husband’s support has always meant the world to her.

“I will.” She promises, hoping it’s not a promise that she’ll break.

“Do what no one else could do. That’s something you’ve always been good at.” He smiles, letting her know that it’s ok. After all, he married a woman far smarter than him. He just hopes she stays as safe as she can. Otherwise it’ll be the thing that kills him. He’s always been fine with the thought of his own death, but anything to do with her safety is what gets to him. It’s why he’s sitting in this prison, after all.

“Tell William I love him.” He adds.

“I will. He said to tell you the same.” She says softly.

He nods, forcing a smile to his face. He knows they’re running out of time.

“I have to go.” She says regretfully.

“Okay.” He whispers. “I love you, Felicity.”

Tears spring to her eyes, just like the last time they sat like this, before they took him away.

“I love you too.” She gasps, failing to keep her emotions in check.

“You go first.” He says softly. He needs to use up every second he has of looking at her.

She nods and presses a kiss to her fingertips before holding them against the glass one last time.

His heart stops at her actions, and he copies them, wishing he was pressing the kisses into her skin instead.

“Bye, Oliver.” She whispers.

“Bye.” He whispers back.

He can see her struggle internally as she carefully places the phone back on the hook before slowly standing from her chair.

_I love you_ she mouths at him one last time, before she turns around and walks away from him.

Oliver shudders but keeps his eyes glued to her form, following her until she disappears from view.

He keeps staring after her; even once she’s gone. He stares until the guard comes back into the room to take him away. Once he returns to his cell, he picks up the photo he keeps of her and William.

_Keep her safe_ , he begs to whatever higher being there is. _Please_.

Oliver is used to being the self sacrificer, the hero. It’s one of his best and worst qualities, as he’s sure his wife would say. He’s never done well with people putting themselves in danger for him, particularly considering all the people who have died because of him. But right now, he has no choice. All he can do is trust in the brilliance of his wife and the strength of his friends. He has to believe she’ll come back for him, that she’ll come back to him. She has to.


	2. Don't Leave Me

“4587. Let’s go.”  
  
“Where?” Oliver asks in a dull tone without lifting his eyes to the guard.  
  
“You’ve got a visitor.”  
  
A flash of hope swells in his chest without permission, but he quickly stomps it back down. There’s a very small chance that Felicity is visiting again, especially after she told him not even three weeks ago that she was going after Diaz. He suppresses a shudder at the thought of his wife going after the crazed villain. He knows how strong and capable Felicity is, but none of that can stop his worrying.  
  
Perhaps John has come to give him an update, he thinks as he follows the guard down the hall. But instead of taking him to the visitor’s room, he leads him down another hallway to room he hasn’t been in in the almost six months he’s been here. Oliver’s body tenses itself in preparation, ready for what may be coming.  
  
The door swings open and Oliver’s eyes widen as he takes in Agent Watson.  
  
“Mr Queen.” She nods, waiting for the guard to leave before she continues.  
  
“What are you doing here, Watson?” He asks, his voice harsh.  
  
She raises an eyebrow at him. “That’s not a nice way to speak to someone who’s got good news for you.”  
  
“What news?” He almost growls.  
  
“Your team caught Diaz and we were able to bring him in. You’re free to go.”  
  
The room falls into silence as he processes what she’s said. A small part of him wonders if he’s dreaming or hallucinating again.  
  
“I ... what?” He gasps.  
  
“You’ve got a very strong team Mr Queen, especially that wife of yours. This was her operation.”  
  
The proud smile that overtakes his face would be obvious to anyone. Watson holds back her own smile at his reaction, seeing a bit of human return to him.  
  
“I’ll take you to the front now, and they’ll release your personal items back to you. Someone’s here to pick you up.”  
  
Oliver goes with her with a mix of hopefulness and trepidation growing in his chest. His body is prepared to pounce, still expecting a surprise. But it never arrives. Watson does take him to the front of the prison where he’s returned the clothes he wore when he entered. He doesn’t truly believe it’s happening until the moment he steps outside and walks through the iron gates.  
  
Free.  
  
The bright sun hits his eyes, causing him to squint. The slight breeze cools his skin. He walks forward gingerly, until he sees the car with a boy - no, a young man - standing there.  
  
William.  
  
Oliver picks up the pace but he need not have worried - William takes off towards his father at a run.  
  
Father and son collide with each other, a mass of arms and ragged breathing. Oliver is surprised but grateful for the way William clutches at him, like the way he never had the chance to as a child. Oliver sighs and lays his head on top of his son’s.  
  
“I missed you so much, Dad.” The quiet voice from against his chest says.  
  
Oliver lets out a deep breath. “I missed you too, buddy. I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s ok. You’re here now.”  
  
The two of them stay in their embrace for another moment before William pulls away. Oliver gives a soft smile and ruffles his hair.  
  
“How dare you get so tall the last few months?” He jokes.  
  
William laughs. “Yeah, I’m pretty much taller than Felicity.”  
  
The mention of his wife causes his heart to soar again, and he lifts his head to look for a glimpse of her familiar blonde hair. He’s disappointed though, for all he can see near the car is John.  
  
Wrapping an arm around his son’s shoulders, Oliver leads them over to the car. His brother greets him with a hug and he feels ashamed for being disappointed that it was just him.  
  
“Happy to have you back, brother.”  
  
“It’s good to be out.” Oliver says honestly. He peers into the backseat of the car, but it’s empty. “Where’s Felicity? Not that I don’t appreciate you coming to get me but ...”  
  
The look on John’s face makes his heart drop.  
  
“John?”  
  
The older man sighs. “Now don’t freak out, but she got caught in the crossfire when we were taking down Diaz.”  
  
Oliver feels like the world drops out from under his feet and he stumbles forward. Fortunately, John catches him and grips him with a strong arm.  
  
“Hey, Oliver! She’s ok! I promise, she’s going to be alright.”  
  
Oliver’s ragged breathing returns as he stares up at his friend.  
  
“What? John ...”  
  
“She’s alright.” John repeats firmly. “She couldn’t be here because she’s in the hospital, but she is going to be fine. Breathe.”  
  
Oliver does as he says, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He doesn’t even register William watching on in concern.  
  
“What happened?” He gasps when enough air has re-entered his lungs.  
  
“Felicity coordinated everything and did a great job. We got unlucky though when we were taking Diaz down and his men were trying to fight us off. One of them took a shot at Dinah and Felicity shoved her out of the way.”  
  
“She was shot?” Oliver’s voice is now somewhere a gasp and a sob.  
  
“No, it barely grazed her.” Diggle reassures him. “But the guy was angry so he took her down and she’s got a few busted ribs and a concussion.”  
  
The fear that has been overtaking Oliver’s body from the moment he heard the words Felicity and hospital now melds into white hot rage.  
  
“Where is he?” He growls through clenched teeth.  
  
“Gone. Dinah shot him.” Digg says simply.  
  
“Good.” The fear battles with his anger and takes back over. “I need -“  
  
“That’s where we’re going now.” Digg promises.  
  
He nods in reply because he doesn’t have any words left and he needs to be next to Felicity like right now. He, William and Digg all climb into the car and set off. Digg drives fast enough to satisfy Oliver’s desperation without putting any lives at risk. Oliver just stares out the window, focusing on controlling his breathing. The feel of his son’s hand on his arm is what draws his attention back to the present. He looks into William’s eyes, full of sympathy and understanding. How has his boy aged so quickly while he’s been gone?  
  
“She really is okay, Dad.” William says softly. “I was really scared too, but she’s awake and she was talking to me and promising that she’s going to be alright, and you know that Felicity never lies.”  
  
Oliver wraps an arm around his rambling son.  
  
“I know, buddy.” He soothes. “And I’m sorry that I went from happy to upset so quickly, but I miss Felicity just as much as I missed you, and I just want to make sure she’s okay.”  
  
William nods. “I know. I do get it. I know how much she’s missed you too.”  
  
Oliver closes his eyes briefly. He’s almost there, almost with his wife. He presses a kiss to his son’s hair. “I missed you both of you, so much.”  
  
He lets the feel of his son under his arm ground him to the moment; lets himself breathe deeply for a few minutes. He stays this way until the car slides to a stop outside the hospital. Then suddenly, his heart is in his throat again at the thought that Felicity is close.  
  
“Ready?” John looks back at him in the rear view mirror.  
  
Oliver nods silently.  
  
The time it takes to arrive at Felicity’s room feels like an eternity. He’s thankful that Dig and William understand how he’s feeling for they don’t try to talk while they wait.  
  
John leads them down a few corridors and then stops in front of a door. Oliver feels as though his heart stops too.  
  
“She’s just in there, man.” Dig indicates with the motion of his head. “Now I’ll warn you, she looks a little banged up, but she’s ok. Alright?”  
  
Oliver nods, his heart stuck in his throat.  
  
“I’ll go with Dig.” William volunteers.  
  
Oliver turns to look at him, torn between not letting his son out of his sight yet, but also of being alone with Felicity for the first time in months without a glass panel between them.  
  
“Are you sure?” He asks.  
  
William nods. “Yeah, you need some time with Felicity.”  
  
Oliver’s heart fills with so much warmth. When did his boy get so mature?  
  
He leans over to wrap one arm around the boy. “Thank you.”  
  
William nods and smiles. “She’s waiting for you.”  
  
With one last look at Dig, Oliver takes a deep breath and quietly opens the door.  
  
His first thought is that Dig was wrong; she looks more than a little banged up. As he makes his way towards her he can see the nasty bruise on one side of her face, a visible cut on the other. She’s pale in a way that she only is in hospital rooms; reminding him of the time she was laid up in a similar bed, unable to move her legs. And yet, she is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.  
  
His breath catches once more and he finally makes his way to her side. Up close he can see every bruise and blemish on her face, but he focuses on her eyelashes that are resting closed, the quirk of her nose. All the little details that he knows about her so well he could draw them in his mind. Except now he’s finally witnessing them in person.  
  
He delicately takes her small hand in his and instantly runs his fingertips across her wedding ring. It calms his heart in a way that he never expected before meeting her. He grips her hand a little tighter and frowns at the realisation that her hands are cold, something Felicity absolutely hates.  
  
He focuses back on her face. Her beautiful face that’s marred by marks that someone else gave her. He quells the rising anger in his chest, reminding himself that the only person that matters is right in front of him.  
  
He doesn’t even realise he’s stroking his thumb over the back of her hand absentmindedly until it rouses her from sleep.  
  
“Oliver?” Her voice is whisper quiet but it’s enough to bring his attention back immediately.  
  
“Felicity.” He smiles, tears rushing to his eyes at once. “Hi.”  
  
“Oh my god.” She whispers. “You’re here.”  
  
He nods, a mixture between a laugh and a sob bubbling in his throat. “Yeah, baby, I’m here.”  
  
She grips his hand tighter and tugs on it to hold against her face. Once he does, her eyes close again briefly and a small, sad smile overtakes her face.  
  
“Please tell me I’m not dreaming.” She murmurs.  
  
He leans in to her, bringing his other hand up to cup her face between both palms, being mindful of her bruises.  
  
“It’s not a dream, Felicity, I promise.”  
  
The feel of his breath on her face tells her he’s only inches from her. His voice is as soft as it typically is with her, he way it is with no one else in the world.  
  
She hesitantly peels her lids open once more, looking into the eyes of her husband.  
  
She shudders and tries to smile at him. Wants him to see that even though she was devastated and hurt, she managed to stay strong all these months. Despite her wish, her emotions get the better of her.  
  
“Every night I dreamt about you. I would wake up convinced that you going to jail was just a nightmare, and that I’d wake up and you’d reassure me. But then I did wake up and you were never there.” Her voice breaks and all of a sudden she’s sobbing, allowing herself to break in a way that she hasn’t since the day they took him away from her. Not even seeing him behind that glass panel made her feel this way.  
  
Oliver’s sure his heart actually tears in two. He’s been inflicted more pain in his life than almost anyone in the world, but he would gladly suffer for the rest of his life if it meant Felicity would never feel any pain. Seeing his wife cry is absolutely his least favourite thing in the world, apart from seeing her injured or in a hospital bed. And unfortunately, right now both things are true.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Felicity.” He brings his forehead down to hers, keeping his hands soft but firm on her cheeks.  
  
“You’re really here?” She cries, shaking beneath his hands.  
  
He nods against her, clenching his eyes to stop his own tears from falling.  
  
“I’m here, baby. I’m right here.”

“Please don’t leave me again.” She whimpers.

“Never.” He swears. “I’m never leaving again.”  
  
He holds her while she falls apart. He’s the only person she’s ever trusted to see her this way, and he’s the only person who could ever heal the pain, even if he’s the one whose actions helped cause it.  
  
Eventually her sobs fade away and she grips him less out of desperation and more out of comfort. He doesn’t know how long he holds her for, but he’ll never think it’s long enough. After some time she slowly pulls away, but his arms don’t let her go too far. She reaches one hand up to cup his jaw, her thumb running across his facial hair that is a lot more than his usual amount of stubble.  
  
“Oh my god, look how long it is.” She says with an amused chuckle.  
  
He smiles back, relishing in the feel of her hand on his face.  
  
“I know, it’s way too long.”  
  
“Hmm, I agree, but we should test it out before we make a fair decision.”  
  
Her hand travels from his jaw up over his cheek and slides behind his head, across the hair that is way too short for her to run her fingers through anymore. She gently tugs his face down towards hers and kisses him with as much vigour as she can manage at the moment. It’s the kind of kiss she’s dreamt of for months. He responds enthusiastically, pressing his lips to hers and showing her how much he’s missed her.  
  
After a long minute she pulls back, gasping for breath. He tenderly brushes a strand of hair out of her face and smiles at the crinkle of her nose and the teasing expression on her face.  
  
“Nope, way too scratchy.” She pronounces.  
  
He laughs properly for the first time in months. He’s missed her comments and babbling almost as much as her.  
  
“I’ll shave it as soon as possible.” He promises.  
  
Felicity shakes her head gently. “No way mister, I am going to shave that thing off myself.”  
  
His smile grows even wider. “Of course, honey.”  
  
Their eyes lock and no words are needed. They remain silent, no movement other than caressing of hands.  
  
When Felicity speaks again her tone is strong but still quiet.  
  
“So I did promise you a screaming match when it was appropriate, but my head is still feeling a bit too sore for that right now, so I will have to owe you one.” She shrugs.  
  
He cocks his head at her and gives her a reassuring smile. “I’m not going anywhere, so whenever you’re ready for it, I’m here.”  
  
He squeezes her hand gently. “So, how are you feeling?” His other hand reaches up to tenderly brush over the cut on her forehead.  
  
“Eh,” she brushes his concern off. “I’ve been worse.”  
  
“Felicity.” He murmurs, fixing her with a serious look. The one he always gives her when he’s concerned about her.  
  
She sighs and rubs her thumb over his hand that’s still holding hers. “Alright, it all hurts like a bitch. But I have had much worse before, as you’ll remember, and it’s a small price to pay to have you home again.”  
  
His heart swells at her strength and determination. What would he do with this woman in his life?  
  
“Watson and Dig both told me about how you led the mission, how well you did in bringing down Diaz. I am -“ his voice breaks off and he clear his throat. “I’m so proud of you. And I’m so grateful that you’re the reason I get to come home.”  
  
The beaming smile that overtakes her face makes warmth spread through his chest.  
  
“Thank you.” She smiles. “I’m so glad you’re home.”  
  
“Me too.” He murmurs. “I love you so much, Felicity.”  
  
“Not as much as I love you.” She counters.   
  
“Impossible.” He smiles, leaning forwards to kiss her once more.  
  
Of course, William decides to walk through the door at the exact moment his parents lock lips.  
  
“Ew.” He pronounces, smirking as Oliver and Felicity snap apart. “Sorry, just practicing my typical teenage behaviour now that everything’s going back to normal.” He makes his way to Felicity’s other side and kisses her cheek before sitting in the chair at her side.   
  
Oliver smiles at his son before bringing his eyes back to his wife.   
  
“I’m proud of you William, for helping Felicity out these past few months. I know it must have been scary.”  
  
William sobers and nods slowly. “Yeah, it was. I’m glad I had Felicity.”  
  
Felicity smiles and squeezes her stepson’s shoulder. “He was a great help.”  
  
Oliver smiles at their interaction, knowing that the relationship between his wife and son that has strengthened while he was gone is the only positive from this experience.   
  
“When do you get to come home Felicity?” William asks.  
  
“I’m not sure, but hopefully today. I’m sick of this place, and want to come home with you guys.” She sighs.   
  
“Felicity.” Oliver warns. “We need to make sure you’re alright before you come home. John told me you have a pretty nasty concussion, plus your ribs are bruised.”  
  
“Yes, but they have already given me a scan and kept me under observation all day. All I need is to rest and I can do that at home, with the two of you. I just want our family to be together at home again.”  
  
Felicity Smoak-Queen never pouts, but when she fixes Oliver with the look she currently has on her face, he will do anything she asks for.  
  
“I’ll go find out.” He says, kissing her cheek as he leaves to find a doctor.   
  
Oliver Queen is certainly very persuasive when he wants to be, and the doctor releases Felicity quite reluctantly with the insistence that she be on bed rest for the next week or so. Felicity promises, knowing that Oliver will ensure she doesn’t lift a finger. Except for one task that must be done.   
  
“Wow, this is so weird. It’s nothing like shaving my legs.”  
  
Oliver restrains the urge to laugh, knowing if he moves his mouth Felicity could end up cutting his skin with the razor. She was very insistent on actually shaving his beard off herself, and after everything that’s happened he can’t refuse her of anything. Not that he ever could before anyway.   
  
“I hope I’m doing this right.” She murmurs to herself.   
  
“As long as it’s getting shorter and it becomes a length that will make you want to kiss me, it will be right.” Oliver says slowly.  
  
Felicity smiles at him and continues her work.   
  
“As if anything can stop me kissing you. That’s all we’ll be doing for awhile, thanks to my severely bruised ribs, unfortunately.” She sighs.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while.” He winks suggestively.   
  
And he certainly does. That night she falls asleep in the arms of her husband and has the first good sleep she’s had in months. When she’s feeling better he does make it worth her while, after the screaming match she owes him. He takes on all her hurt and anger, knowing he can never take back his decision that led to the hardest six months of their lives. All he knows is that it proves nothing will ever break he and Felicity apart, and that he’ll never leave again. 


End file.
